Autumn
The Autumn region is the third major area playable in Mystics of Trash and Violence, situated after part of the ruins of Downtown Olathe. Named after its abundance of autumn-colored trees, the area is the shortest in the game, featuring few locations to explore. Alex Churchland and Joel Miller enter the area, with the latter suffering Broken Bones due to a fall taken shortly before entry, in search of a Trauma Kit. Pre-flash Before the Flash, the Autumn region was home to the Autumn House Owner and his wife, and their home likely served as a significant location for the Last Matador Commission as evidenced by the presence of secret chambers in the building containing crates of Joy. Additionally, the Conspiracist resided in some of the caves surrounding the area, coming to a final resting place in a hidden cove near the beginning of the region. It is possible that the Conspiracist may have recorded his thoughts before and after the Flash occurred, as he makes references to government mind-control rays penetrating tin. Sublocations Splatter Gorge Splatter Gorge, though retaining the naming convention and red soil of Downtown Olathe, is actually considered to be the first area in the Autumn region. After their encounter with Arnold Shpitz, Alex and Joel plummet to this place after leaping from the Maroon Cliff. On the side of the cliff, a broken tree can be seen -- this tree being the perpetrator of Joel's broken ribs. Kein Felton will intercept Alex and Joel as they progress east, only for a member of the horde above to fall from the sky and kill Kein on impact. The Pink Pill blocks the only path into the main Autumn valley, and as such, the player cannot progress without first collecting it. Grouse Cave Grouse Cave is a small cave accessible from Splatter Gorge where Joel stops to rest until Alex finds a Trauma Kit. A winding cavern leads into this grotto, with multiple metal pipes crossing through the earth within. The first of the Conspiracist's ramblings can be found in this transitional cave. Grouse Clearing Once the player leaves the Grouse Cave, they will find themselves in the Grouse Clearing. A single Crow is found in this area, nested in a tree. Multiple bushes bearing Nice Berries are in the area and can be looted for their fruit. The clearing itself is a flat landscape devoid of any significant features, aside from a few trees sporting autumn colors. Autumn Slope The 'Autumn Slope '''is one of the more recognizable areas in the Autumn region, famous for the massive forests of multicolored trees that emerge from behind the slope as the player traverses downward. A small alcove can be found underneath the beginning of the slope with more berry bushes, as well as a secret cave that can be accessed by dropping down from the top of the slope. Be warned -- this maneuver costs 500 points of health. Foil Cave The '''Foil Cave '''is a hidden area in the Autumn region that serves as the final resting place of the Conspiracist, whose Leadfoil Rags can be looted. The Conspiracist's last message is scrawled on the wall: "''NOT A CONSPIRACY! / TIN NOT GONNA CUT IT!". Fallen Leaf Glade The 'Fallen Leaf Glade '''is a mostly barren, flat landscape by the water's edge whose only notable feature is the Autumn House. The Glade also is host to the entrance to the Purple Turn Cave, the first area of the Prelude. Autumn House ''See: ''Autumn House''Category:Locations Category:Autumn Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence